the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Half-Trolls
The Half-Trolls of Pertorogwaith are a fierce, independent race that dwell in the north eastern parts of Far Harad; they have seen many rulers, and even more anarchy. History The Half-Trolls were founded after the First King of the High-Elves and server owner left the High Elves on February 12th 2015. Sadly, he would almost immediately vanish, and in April 2015 Scrubor arrived with a fall force of players and proclaimed himself the Torogost. Following the arrival of Demon_26 in Pertorogwaith, Scrubor resigned as ruler and named him the Torogost in early May. On May 30th 2015, Scrubor declared the Half-Trolls to be a communist state without the approval of his Demon_26. When Demon learned of this, he grew furious and banished Scrubor from the land of Pertorogwaith. Furious, Scrubor and his followers declared rebellion and waged a civil war against Demon. Despite this, Demon continued to lead the Half-Trolls well, with them even joining the New Empire of Harad. Following the demise of the New Empire’s ruler, Karsham, Demon attempted to claim the throne, but was forced to withdraw. Following the founding of the Astrasi Empire on July 31st 2015, the Half-Trolls joined it, further cementing his position against Scrubor. At last, tired of the constant fighting, Scrubor finally departed Pertorogwaith for Mordor on January 2nd 2016. Immediately following this event, the Astrasi Empire removed Demon as ruler due to inactivity, as the throne was no longer at risk of falling into Scrubor’s hands. Lord_Gil_Galad, ruler of the Vikings was named the ruler of the Half-Trolls, but his position was immediately challenged by a Half-Troll name The_Elf_Slayer. The two battled over rulership of Pertorogwaith, but were both banned, leaving the realm in chaos. After a period of anarchy in Pertogwaith, a Half-Troll known as Yoeki rose to power with the support of the Astrasi Empire. She was soon convinced by the Confederacy of the East to switch sides and join the Confederacy, but was convinced to return to the Empire. Yoeki ruled for a short time after rejoining the Empire, but disappeared like her predecessors. This caused the Empire to name Dolgukhor, the ruler of Umbar to the position as leader of the Half-Trolls until a new leader could be found on July 28th 2016. A replacement to Dulgukhor was found in the form of Moon_Planet in December 2016. She, however, vanished as fast as she had arrived, and General_Galdalf was named the Torogst on October 1st 2017. General quickly summoned Half-Trolls from all across Pertorogwaith, and prepared for the huge project of building Tol Torog, before leaving the faction and making Jules_Mannus the Great Chieftain in December 2017. Many of the Half-Trolls who Gandalf had gathered grew discouraged and left Pertorogwaith, leaving Jules with little to work with. Despite this, he started the construction of Tol Torog, and left the Astrasi Empire in April 2018. He eventually grew discouraged and made the former Moredain leader, Aglarion_II, the King of the Half-Trolls on July 25th 2018. He was soon banned, however, and Zesheir took control on October 21st 2018. Zesh requested permission to rejoin the Empire, and his request was granted on December 19th 2018, beginning an age of regrowth for Pertorogwaith. Zesh was sadly unable to make the Half-Trolls a significant force, and chose to name the Angmar leader, Jimmeck, the new ruler on April 10th 2019. Jim, however, had even less success than Zeish, and made Lord_Funyun the Torogost on May 28th 2019. Since Funyun’s ascension, many new recruits have joined the faction, and work on the factions infrastructure has finally started. Builds # Tol Torog: The mighty capital of Pertorogwaith (Currently under construction). # Tol Mornou: The great bridge that connects the island of Tol Torog to Pertorogwaith (Currently under construction). Half-Trolls of Pertorogwaith (Players) (Titles for other players besides Jimeck will be added when given to us) * Lord_Funyun, Torogost of the Half-Trolls, Lord of Tol Torog * EinThiccMops * SocialistRuler * Zesheir * Gothmog New Bloods * Minimorp Religion Glaerdirism (stamped out) Some Half-Trolls still believe that their first king, the great Glaerdir, will one day return to rise them to a new power and conquer all the lands. Most Half-Trolls are secretive when worshipping the deceased king. It is rumoured that they have built a shrine somewhere in Pertorogwaith to honour and pray for their deceased king. Sauron Cult (Dominant, followed by all players) Many of the troll-folk have been influenced by stories and tales from the north of an all-seeing, all-powerful Eye that wishes to conquer all forces of good. These Half-Trolls worship Sauron in hopes of gaining his favour to allow them to battle his enemies and grasp as much plunder as they can, wheras other Half-Trolls merely serve him and do not consider him an unearthly being. Baraac Murat (stamped out) This religion was believed by many to have been the oldest faith in Pertorogwaith, residing in a few of its inhabitants since the Primal Years. These Half-Trolls believe that they are a warrior folk and the wars of their past only makes them stronger. Baraac Murat is the Warrior god of the Half-Trolls who has been worshipped by small numbers of troll-folk for centuries. Since Dolgukhor ascended to the throne of Pertorogwaith, this religion has been reintroduced into the lives of many. However after the Dark Sword of Umbar fell into his coma the religion was once again rejected by many of the Half-Trolls. Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Harad